


the second (love of his life)

by tcnystcnks



Series: greek gods au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodite!Bucky, Apollo!Clint, Ares!Steve, Developing Relationship, Developing Winteriron, Greek Gods AU, Hephaestus!Tony, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Stucky, Pre-Slash, hades!rhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: Bucky has always been in love with Steve(right?)





	the second (love of his life)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea comes from the brilliant [gothica_lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita)  
> [winteriron-trash](https://winteriron-trash.tumblr.com/)  
> on tumblr) 
> 
> \--
> 
> the original post by her can be found [here](https://tonystanktableforone.tumblr.com/post/184670058692/i-was-thinking-about-greek-mythology-because-of-a)  
> 

It was in times like this, Bucky mused as he slashed his blade against yet another HYDRA head, that he really resented his father’s choice to make him the God of Fertility

Love was fine

Bucky  _loved_  Love

He loved resting his rifle against his shoulder, and carefully aiming his bullet at his chosen target, watching their lives move and shift in immense ways to accommodate the flutter in their heart

Granted, he wasn’t always successful (he didn’t care what Steve said, Helen of Troy was a clusterfuck of epic proportions) but he liked to think he had it down quite well

Plus he got it, being so swept up in his emotions that nothing and nobody else mattered ( _fucking Adonis and his blue eyes)_

He was in love with God of War, Steve after all

\--

It happened, as most things do, with a love affair

Bucky was particularly bored one day (Steve was off making some war happen down on Earth) and he decided it would be fun to create some drama

He cocked his rifle, and scoured Earth until he found a particularly drab German officer who looked like he could do with a little colour in his life, aimed, and shot

He watched the ripples of his effect, immediately; how Joann Schmidt rallied troops around him and lead this brilliant rebellion right under Adolf’s nose, all in the name of wooing Adolf’s wife

Honestly, he was having such a swell time watching the whole thing unfold, plus it had made the war much more interesting (which meant Steve would be happy); that he missed all the indicators that Joann was a demi-god (one of Steve’s; because the Fates hated him) and he completely missed the ambush

Joann captured and sedated him before Bucky could even open his mouth, and chained him to the wall

Apparently Eva Braun was infertile, and Joann wanted  _his_  help to fix the situation

Bucky refused, as one does when they’re trying to avoid the wrath of their Mother (Winfred would  _kill_  him if she found out he’d been meddling with humans again after Troy) 

Which is how he found himself fighting a damned  _Hydra_ , pulled from the depths of Hel itself- with the sole purpose of wearing Bucky down so he would give in

\--

He’d been fighting the Hydra for 31 days and nights before he started to feel the fatigue of the fight wear him down. He was the God of Love and Fertility, not the God of fighting. While Steve had taught him a considerable amount of manoeuvres, he simply didn’t have the stamina for it

He fell to his knees, avoiding a particularly vicious snap from the Hydra, when his vision started swimming and he felt himself going under.

The last thing he saw before he collapsed, was the bright light of an explosion. 

\--

He wakes up to someone lightly slapping his face, and the wind against his skin

“Steve?” he garbles as he blinks to adjust himself to the light, and feels the figure next to him move back like they were burned

He pushes himself up on his elbows to see who it is if not Steve, and his eyes widen when he takes in the hesitant figure of -

“My lord,” he says, scrambling to get on his knees-

his husband. 

“Tony is fine,” he says, before moving slightly to grab gauzes, “For your wounds” he gestures for Bucky to lift his arm so he can wrap them

Bucky moves to make space for him, allowing him to wrap his right arm with the gauze, ‘I apologize my lor- Tony. I thought you were..” Bucky trails off; unsure if he should bring Steve up

“You thought I was your lover Steve,”Tony finishes, eyes trained on Bucky’s hand, “It’s alright I understand. But Steve is too busy facilitating the whims of his son Joann, and I wasn’t going to leave you to die”

“How did you -”

“Rhodey is a good friend of mine. He mentioned that a Hydra was missing from his collection, and Steve has been particularly upset that Joann has stopped his mission of carnage in his cure for his lover’s sterility”

Tony shrugs, squeezing Bucky’s hand lightly when he winces at the mention of Joann, “It wasn’t too hard to put it all together after that”

Tony moves to cup Bucky’s cheek, but freezes in the middle of the action, “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you”

\--

It isn’t that Tony isn’t attractive, Bucky thinks as he watches his husband putter around this, vehicle that he’s made specially to transport Bucky away from Joann

Tony has always been the most attractive of them all, Bucky can securely admit to that.

Everyone has always held a torch for Tony, Steve and Bucky included

There have been many a time when Steve had seen Tony come out of his workshop, clothes half incinerated and hanging off him and it’s gotten him so worked up that he fucks Bucky almost angrily

It’s that Tony is small

After a particularly bad accident in the workshop, Tony’s growth was stunted and he’s considerably smaller than all of the other Gods, barely coming up-to Bucky’s shoulders

Bucky was young and rebellious and he resented being married to the deformed God

and Tony?

Tony had a reputation by then. Everybody held a torch for the guy, and everybody was indulged

Bucky looked into his honey-trap eyes on their wedding night, and decided that it was entirely too absurd for the God of Love to get his heart broken by the God of Metal, and it was unacceptable for him to be just another notch on Tony’s shoulder

So he pushed Tony off from where he was straddling Bucky’s hips and pressing insistent kisses against his neck and said under no uncertain terms that Bucky was Steve’s

and that was the end of it

\--

They’re 2 days into their voyage back to Olympus when Bucky finally asks, “Why did you come for me?”

Tony looks up from where he was building some gizmo to help Bucky with his left arm while it was recovering from Hydra venom

“Would you rather I hadn’t come from you?” Bucky searches his eyes for a few seconds, but there’s only amusement and curiosity

“No I’m extremely grateful, I just don’t understand why”

“You are my husband,”Tony says simply before returning to the gizmo in his hand, like Bucky hadn’t pushed him away on their wedding night, like this wasn’t their first meaningful conversation in 1000 years of marriage, like Bucky hadn’t been screwing Steve on the side

“No thats not -” Bucky grabs Tony’s hands, making him look up sharply, “I appreciate it. Don’t get me wrong. But our marriage is a sham, it always has been. We’ve never even consummated it -”

“- we can change that now if you want -”

Bucky continues as if Tony hadn’t spoken, despite the heat that rushed through him from those words “- and yet you come and save me from one of Hel’s most feared creatures. Why?”

Tony tugs softly, and Bucky releases his hands sheepishly, “I told you, you are my husband. That doesn’t change because you are sleeping with Steve. I knew that before we got married. But you are my husband and I owe you a duty of care and protection, and so I will save you from all of Hel’s creatures if I must”

He takes in a breath, “But that really shouldn’t be necessary, because like I told you-Rhodey is a good friend of mine and his pets generally like me”

“I’ve been told on good authority that they find me too cute to hurt”

\--

"Did he notice I was gone?” Bucky says apropos of nothing, and Tony stills from where he’s been feeding Bucky the grub of the day

Despite Tony’s best efforts, Bucky’s left arm isn’t salvageable, and short of having Clint himself here, there’s nothing to be done

(that isn’t to say that Tony didn’t try to contact Clint, aimlessly throwing bits at the sun like it would catch his attention, but they both knew it was in vain)

“He did,” Tony says hesitantly, “but he was just so caught up in his son that he probably lost track of time”

“Did you know that it was his son that chained me up and fed me to the Hydra?”

“Yes, I did”

“And Steve,” Bucky pauses like he can’t process the words coming out of his mouth, “and Steve still feeds into his son’s fancies?”

“You understand what it’s like when one of our children do well,” Tony rushes to explain, and Bucky is at a loss for why his husband is supporting his lover, “he must’ve just gotten caught up”

“I’m sure that he meant nothing by it”

“Why are you defending him?” Bucky says angrily, pushing the bowl out of Tony’s hands when he shakes, “I have been cheating on you for 1000 years with him, why are you defending him?”

“You are my husband,” Tony says, cleaning up the mess without compliant, “and I owe you a duty of care and prot -”

“You keep saying that but it explains nothing!” Bucky cuts him off and he’s on his feet now, pacing like a caged animal

“Our marriage is a sham, it has always been a sham, so why do you suddenly care if I live or die?”

“You save me from the Hydra in the name of our marriage,” Bucky’s furious now; even if he isn’t sure why, “You, you defend Steve in the name of a marriage that doesn’t exist!!”

“These are the first days that we’ve spent together in 1000 years and I just, I don’t understand why you go on and on about a marriage that’s been broken since before it commenced!!”

Tony is, there’s no other word for it, he’s _vibrating_ from where he’s bent down on his knees, and there’s a fire in his eyes that Bucky’s never seen before

“You would do well to remember husband,” he says it like it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, “that I was not the one to push you away on our wedding night. The only person who believes that this marriage is a sham is you”

“I will uphold the institution of the marriage as is my responsibility and duty as your husband, as I have for 1000 years. You may believe that this marriage isn’t worth a second of your time, as is your right- but do not presume to understand my feelings”

Bucky always forgets that Tony is the most influential God in Olympus, but its impossible to ignore when all that fierceness is directed at him

“ _Your_  choice in this marriage was always Steve; one that I have respected. It is only fair that you respect that my choice was you”

He stands up abruptly, and Bucky feels like he’s been punched in the gut, “we land in Hel in a day’s time- where we will stop and rest for 2 weeks. After those 2 weeks, it is up to you whether you wish to accompany me on the way back to Olympus”

and he walks away, leaving Bucky with the feeling that he’s lost something he never even knew he had

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: i feel like there's been a lot of confusion because I used Hel and not Tartarus. This fic currently doesn't overlap norse and greek mythology. Any future plans to include Thor and Loki, will include them as greek gods. I used Hel and not Tartarus because Tartarus specifically refers to where damned souls go, and is the prison for the Titans- but Hel is just an over-reaching word for Hades domain; or in this story- Rhodey's domain.
> 
> I understand the confusion, but this series will not mix norse and greek mythology. At all. As I currently see it, if I were to incorporate Thor and Loki- Loki would probably be a Hermes!Loki, and Thor would be a Hercules!Thor and therefore his half brother. 
> 
> I have loosely based this story on the Percy Jackson series; since i love that series and i feel like i owe a debt to that series- so Thor as Hercules would follow the origin story that Rick penned out where he eventually ascends to god status; but i would obviously tweak the character for my own personal interests
> 
> I'm not saying that Thor and Loki DO exist in this story; because I'm not sure if their characters are relevant rn; but if i were to include them in later parts of the series- thats how you would see them. In the same way that Steve for example, is representative of Ares in this story; Loki would be representative of Hermes and Thor, of Hercules
> 
> i am aware that they are norse gods, but for the purposes of this story- norse gods aren't a thing
> 
> Again, just so there isn't any confusion, Hel isn't referring to Hel in the context of Norse Mythology; it was just intended to separate Rhodey's domain as a whole from Tartarus. The idea is that the entire domain is called Hel, and Tartarus is a part of Hel, where the Titans are imprisoned and damned souls are sent
> 
> just wanted to clear that up because i didn't want people getting the wrong idea
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/184670057237/the-second-love-of-his-life)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/tcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
